


when the ugly lights go out (the revenge is a bitch remix)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Same shit, different story.





	when the ugly lights go out (the revenge is a bitch remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [last call casualty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795231) by [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee). 



> reposted from agck.

It’s not that he’s drunk, Yamapi reasons, it’s just that everyone else is moving too damn fast. Every _thing_ too, especially Koyama’s stupid mouth. Yamapi can barely hear him over the music, yet he keeps on, chatting about god-knows-what while Shige stares at him like he’s the most interesting creature ever to grace the planet. Then again, Shige can’t pronounce his own name correctly right now, so Yamapi doesn’t think that says very much for Koyama.

He should have been right behind Ryo and Tegoshi when they bowed out two hours ago. Or maybe he should take a leaf out of Massu’s book and not go out drinking at all. Scratch that second one, Yamapi feels ashamed for even considering it. He wonders if Jin will notice that he had traitorous thoughts when he gets home. Jin notices everything, the observant little shit.

He can’t just _leave_ them there, though. He’s their leader; he is _Yamapi_. Who knows what would happen if a drunken Koyama and an even drunker Shige were left to their own devices? Before Yamapi figures out that he most definitely does not want to entertain those thoughts, he has a vision of much screaming to be had the next morning and someone’s pants going MIA.

Never mind that Koyama’s older than him and takes care of everyone he knows, including Yamapi. _Yamapi_ is the leader. He calls the shots. He’s called plenty of shots so far this evening, mostly Jaeger. Shige didn’t like Jaeger at first, but then Yamapi poured some tequila down his throat and he’s pretty sure Shige didn’t know the difference after that.

When he thinks about it now, he’s a pretty bad influence.

“Yama _pi_ ,” Koyama drawls out, leaning across Shige to get Yamapi’s attention. “Guess what.”

Oh no. “What?”

Koyama looks around, even at Shige who pretends to be very interested in the back of Koyama’s head, and raises his voice to a loud whisper. “I can’t drive.”

“No shit?” Yamapi laughs, because it’s funny, and produces his cell phone like it’s a wave of the future. “Have no fear! My roommate will pick us up.”

Shige wrinkles his nose. Clearly he doesn’t think very highly of Jin.

“Yay!” Koyama claps happily, bouncing from where he’s practically lying on Shige’s lap. Shige does not appear to approve of this action and feels the need to notify Koyama of his displeasure by yanking on his hair. “ _Itaiiiiiiii_.”

But he stops bouncing. Shige looks rather proud of himself.

Meanwhile, Yamapi is negotiating. “I will cook dinner for the next two weeks.”

“I don’t know…” Jin _sounds_ smug, even over the static-filled cellular line with the loud, booming music almost drowning him out. “I’m so _busy_.”

“The only thing you’re busy doing is scratching your balls while you watch CSI,” Yamapi says knowingly, and when Jin gasps indignantly, he knows he’s right. “You wouldn’t want Kei-chan to ride the train _alone_ at this hour, would you?”

Koyama looks horrified at the mere thought. Shige pets his back comfortingly and polishes off both of their drinks.

“Fuck you, I’m not taking him all the way to his house,” Jin says firmly. “If I’m actually going to get _dressed_ -”

“Too much information,” Yamapi grimaces.

“- and drive my happy ass down there to pick you drunk bitches up, the only other place I’m going is home. Except maybe Taco Bell.”

Yamapi’s stomach wholeheartedly approves of Taco Bell. “Deal,” he says.

“No deal!” Jin cries. “I never said I would do it.”

“ _Please_?” Yamapi whines. “You can take my car.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line; Koyama gasps dramatically. “Really?” Jin finally says in a small voice.

“Yeah really,” replies Yamapi. “My spare key is on top of the refrigerator behind the cleaning supplies.” The one place Jin would never look. “If you crash my baby, I’ll kill you,” he adds as an afterthought.

“I will be _right there_ ,” Jin says so seriously that Yamapi rolls his eyes. “Be outside. They don’t like me at that club.”

“I wonder why,” Yamapi comments, but Jin’s already hung up. “Come on, lushes. We’re leaving now.”

Shige quickly finishes Yamapi’s drink, and at Yamapi’s slowly raising eyebrow he explains, with a straight face, “Wasting liquor is a sin.”

“I don’t think I can walk either,” Koyama says sadly, glaring at the floor like it’s the enemy. “It’s so far down…”

“I’ll help you!” Shige volunteers, trying to hoist Koyama up with one arm and falling off of his own barstool in the process. Koyama catches him before he gets very far, and together they somehow manage to stagger through the hoards of people to the exit.

Jin is blasting some very inappropriate American rap music when he rolls up, windows down and bass cranked on high. “Hey baby, you want a ride?”

Koyama cracks up, but Yamapi dives through the passenger-side window and reaches all the way across his car to twists Jin’s hair. “ _Turn it down_.”

“Okay, okay!” Jin cries, lowering the volume and frowning up at Yamapi. “Don’t abuse me when I’m doing something nice for you!”

Yamapi gives him a knowing look as he pulls his legs inside. “How many times have you offered to blow me in order to drive this car?”

When Jin starts counting on his fingers, Yamapi leaves him to it and pokes his head outside. “In the backseat,” he tells Koyama and Shige, who are both doing a very bad job of trying not to laugh at him and tumble into the backseat like it’s a difficult endeavor.

Yamapi’s never been so grateful for his oh-shit handle than right now as Jin cruises through the back roads and takes his turns entirely too fast. In the backseat, however, Koyama and Shige are having the time of their lives, sliding from one side to the other with each turn and squishing each other while giggling hysterically like they’re on some kind of amazing theme park ride. Yamapi wants to yell at them to put on their seat belts, but before the thought occurs to him they’re in the parking lot of his and Jin’s apartment building.

“Are we having a sleepover?” Koyama whispers excitedly, like there’s someone else besides the four of them listening in.

“I _told_ you we’d make use of a pull-out couch,” Jin says to Yamapi, smirking the way only Jin does as he pets the steering wheel of Yamapi’s car like he’s trying to seduce it. “We will meet again, my love. Oh yes.”

“Stop molesting my car,” Yamapi says casually as he snatches the key from the ignition and thinks of another place to hide it as he heads up the stairs. He ends up tossing it on the top shelf of the bookcase behind the encyclopedias, satisfied with his brilliance.

Stairs are not friendly to Koyama and Shige, who fall through the door like they’ve just run a marathon and nearly crush Pin, who takes a big liking to Shige’s face and tries to lick all of it in ten seconds.

Jin steps right over them, leaving the front door wide open and heading straight for the refrigerator. Shaking his head, Yamapi shuts the door and saves Shige from Pin, using his super leader strength to pull both him and Koyama from the floor and fling them on the couch like two sacks of very drunk potatoes.

“Kei-chan!” Shige squeals as Koyama lands in his lap, hugging his friend dearly and inconspicuously wiping his face on Koyama’s hoodie. “I love Kei-chan…”

Koyama’s perma-grin gets bigger. “I love Shige-chan too!”

“I need a beer,” Yamapi groans, squeezing his eyes shut only to pop them open again when something cold is pressed against his face.

“One step ahead of you,” Jin says with a wink, dropping Yamapi’s beer into his hand and carrying his own to the recliner chair.

Being as Koyama and Shige are only using one cushion of the couch between the two of them, Yamapi declares it safe to utilize the one farthest away. It’s also the one closest to the recliner, but all that means is that he can smack Jin easier.

Which he does when Jin turns CSI back on like there aren’t three people who don’t understand English in the same room as him. “Don’t be a dick,” Yamapi hisses.

“At least I left my clothes on,” is Jin’s response, eyes trained on the TV.

Yamapi supposes he should be grateful for that and lets it go. He’s considering heading to his bedroom for a hot date with the backs of his eyelids and maybe the palm of his hand, but he’s just cracked open his beer and like Shige says, wasting liquor is a sin. Remembering Shige’s words leads to looking at him, squeezing Koyama like he’s a teddy bear and giggling like a five-year-old. So innocent.

It’s not his most mature idea, but it’ll definitely provide some entertainment while Jin drools over ugly old white men. “Kei,” he says coolly, leaning back and making himself comfortable. “Truth or dare.”

Jin’s attention shifts so fast that it looks like he gave himself whiplash. “ _Fuck_ CSI.”

Koyama, however, looks like he’s just found himself in the middle of a classroom naked. Yamapi didn’t think his eyes could go that big, and in one motion he scoots off of Shige’s lap and hugs his knees to his chest. “Truth, I guess.”

“Pussy,” mutters Jin.

Yamapi smacks him without turning around. “How many girls have you slept with?”

“Two,” mumbles Koyama.

“ _One_ ,” corrects Shige.

“And a _half_ ,” Koyama declares with a frown.

“How do you sleep with half a girl?” Jin ponders out loud. “Wait, which half?”

“Never mind that,” Yamapi says dismissively, waving his hand in Jin’s face and paying no attention when Jin starts biting at it. “It’s your turn, Kei.”

Still hiding in his knees, Koyama circles his arm over his head, pointing at all three of them before landing on Jin. “Akanishi-kun.”

“Dare,” Jin says automatically, because he is not a pussy.

Except that he totally is, which makes Yamapi gape at him.

“Don’t worry,” Jin whispers, but there’s no background noise and Koyama and Shige can probably hear him. “It’s _Koyama_. He’ll probably make me slow-dance with Pin or something.”

“Am I allowed to make suggestions?” Shige asks, his smile a little creepy.

“ _No_ ,” Yamapi and Jin say at the same time, and Yamapi knows that they’re both thinking the same thing: nothing good can come from someone who was born in Osaka. It’s like the spirit of Ryo will shine through him.

Koyama’s laughing as he raises his head, his face a little flushed but no more than it’s been for the past couple hours. His gaze rests in the general direction of Jin, and he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth several times before actually speaking. “I dare _you_ ,” he begins slowly, “to dance -”

Yamapi can feel Jin’s smirk at the back of his head.

“- on the lap of your choice.”

Yamapi chokes on his beer and Shige falls off of the couch laughing. Koyama’s eyes are on Jin, his face set like he’s just waiting for Jin to take it back.

“What, like a lap dance?” Jin questions, casually.

“God, you’re stupid,” Shige mutters from the floor.

Koyama nods once and actually looks arrogant. Yamapi’s never seen that expression on his face, and he’s not sure if he ever wants to see it again.

“This is a bad idea,” Yamapi says, but only because his lap will probably be chosen and he’s a little too drunk to say no tonight.

“A dare is a dare.” Jin stands up triumphantly. Yamapi purposely doesn’t look at him, while Koyama’s eyes never leave him. “Kato -”

For a split second, Shige looks like he wants to cry.

“- get out of the way.”

Yamapi gasps, Koyama squeaks, and Shige scrambles back up onto the couch and tries to burrow his head in Yamapi’s arm. Yamapi’s so shocked and a little offended that he doesn’t even notice Shige, only the way Koyama is fighting to stay on top and pretend that he’s not bothered.

“Lines?” Jin asks, and Yamapi hopes to hell that Koyama knows what he means.

“No hands,” Koyama says clearly.

“On you or me?” Jin responds.

Shige winces.

“Me.” Koyama shifts a little uneasily as Jin stalks towards him. “No breaks in motion, for the length of one song.”

Jin’s eyes don’t leave Koyama’s. “Pi, turn on the stereo. Pick something good.”

Without looking away – it’s like a train wreck about to commence – Yamapi blindly reaches for the remote and pushes some buttons. A familiar melody begins and Jin breaks character just long enough to roll his eyes at Yamapi’s choice of song before hovering over Koyama and getting to work.

Shige’s giggling in Yamapi’s shoulder. “There’s no way -” and then he turns around, eyes wide and mouth falling open at the way Jin moves easily and sensually to the live version of Naniwa Iroha Bushi. “Nishikido-kun would not approve,” he barely whispers, falling backwards against Yamapi and clutching onto Yamapi’s knee like it will save him from the trauma.

“No he wouldn’t,” Yamapi agrees, silently adding “but Subaru would” as Jin tosses his head back and moves his hips while Kanjani8’s frontman wails through their speakers.

Koyama looks… well, ‘drunk’ would be the right word, ‘hypnotized’ would be better, but _hot_ would sum it up the best. The only time his eyes leave Jin’s is to linger on whatever part of Jin’s body is calling for his attention, his fingers clawing at the couch cushion and his chest heaving with each breath.

When Koyama licks his lips, Jin falters just enough to be noticed, and Koyama bats his eyelashes innocently. “It’s like gay chicken,” Yamapi comments in amazement.

In front of him, Shige nods and almost dislocates Yamapi’s knee.

Jin’s not one to be had by one of the lesser attractive members of NewS, though, and plays it up like he’s trying to get into Koyama’s pants. Which very well may be his game plan, Yamapi concludes, judging by the way he’s moving in ways that would get him fired if he tried it on stage.

Without missing a taiko beat, Koyama retaliates, arching his body and leaning into Jin, looking up at him through his eyelashes and biting his lip like he’s holding back. Yamapi doesn’t care what _anyone_ says, Koyama is an unbelievable actor when he wants to be.

If he’s acting, that is.

“Kei-chan…” Shige’s voice is almost nonexistent, with a hint of sadness that Yamapi picks up as the song heads into its final crescendo. Subaru’s wailing, Jin’s thrusting, and Koyama’s practically drooling while Shige twitches and Yamapi feels a sudden need to take a shower. A cold one.

Slowly, Yamapi pries Shige’s hand off of his knee and feels it jerk, like it wants to do something that Shige is fighting. “You hate it, don’t you,” he finds himself saying in a low voice, resting his chin on Shige’s shoulder and directing his words into Shige’s ear. “You hate that it’s _him_ making Kei react like that.”

Shige doesn’t respond, only crushes Yamapi’s hand as he swallows some sort of noise bubbling in his throat.

“Your body disagrees with you,” Yamapi points out the obvious, lacing Shige’s fingers through his own and squeezing them in an effort to calm him down. “Either you want to punch Jin… or you want to touch yourself.”

“I want…” Shige begins, trailing off as Koyama exhales harshly and rolls his hips towards the minimal space between him and Jin.

“You want to make him do that,” Yamapi finishes for him. “You want to feel him move against you like that and you want to be on the other end of that heated stare.”

“Yes,” Shige says softly. “God, yes.”

Yamapi’s surprised that he actually gave in that fast, but he chuckles anyway. “He could be yours, you know. He adores you. All you have to do is tell him.”

“Can’t,” Shige sputters, finally looking away as Jin leans in like he’s going to kiss Koyama. Of course, he doesn’t, only ghosts Koyama’s face with his lips as part of his super slutty routine, but Koyama looks like he wants it and it’s enough for Shige to squeeze his eyes shut and whimper in a way that breaks Yamapi’s heart.

Silence encompasses them all as the track ends abruptly, and Yamapi rushes to stop the stereo before there’s a round two. Jin calmly lifts one knee and rolls onto the center cushion, sighing like a man who’s had a long day and winking at Yamapi.

Next to him, Koyama hums to himself and turns to face them all, sitting Indian-style and finally seeing what must be an interesting expression on Shige’s face. “What?”

Shige shakes his head and rubs his eyes. “Nothing.”

“Tomohisa,” Jin says lazily, his head slowly turning on the back of the couch to look over Shige. “Truth or dare.”

“Oh shit,” Yamapi says out loud. He knows where this is going. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Then drink more,” is Jin’s logical response, his smile making Yamapi shiver.

Shige looks confused while Koyama appears intrigued. “You don’t even know what Akanishi-kun wants you to do yet,” Shige says.

So naive. Apparently Koyama agrees. “Shige, I think you’re in the way again. Come sit by me.”

Shige all but flies over to the safety of Koyama, where Koyama holds him with both arms like a protective mommy and whispers something in his ear that makes them both giggle. At least they’re back to their normal drunken selves, Yamapi thinks. _They_ have escaped the wrath of Jin.

Jin, however, is not drunk. Nowhere near, probably not even registering in his blood judging by the neglected beer by his recliner. Jin has no excuse and no reason, other than that he’s Jin and he’s just sexual without any need for a limiting prefix. He seems to be partial to Yamapi, but Yamapi figures it’s because they live together and he’s convenient. Countless times he’s woken up with Jin in his bed, Jin’s arms around him, and countless times Jin’s just upped and kissed him, groped him, made Yamapi come in his pants without even touching him, but only because Yamapi won’t let him.

Jin’s like a human drug, he inevitably concludes. Addictive, bad for you, but he feels so damn good.

“Dare,” Yamapi says, bracing himself. He really didn’t want to do this in front of Koyama and Shige, have them see this side of their leader, but after that last dare everybody in this room should have a fairly good idea of what Jin is capable of bringing out in perfectly sane, perfectly _straight_ people.

Jin’s already halfway in his lap, crawling towards him on his hands and looking up into his eyes as he says, “I dare you to _let me_.”

Yamapi’s fully expecting Jin to kiss him, but if he was shocked before with Koyama, it’s nothing compared to what he feels now as Jin slumps to the floor and settles between Yamapi’s legs, running his hands up his thighs to rest on his belt.

In his peripheral vision, Koyama whistles and covers Shige’s eyes, the latter immediately peeking through Koyama’s fingers. “Do you want us to go somewhere?” Koyama asks in a small voice.

“Nope,” Jin says, his brainwashing stare now fixed on Yamapi. “I’m proving a point.”

“What, that you’re a slut?” Yamapi says.

Jin chuckles. “Just for that, I’m actually going to do it. I wasn’t -” Bullshit “- but now I am.”

Yamapi can’t look at Jin, can’t let Koyama or Shige see his face. He leans his head back and flings his arm over his eyes, unable to close his mouth as he mentally prepares himself for what’s about to happen. Most people wouldn’t think getting a blowjob from your best friend is a big deal, but Yamapi’s not most people and from what he’s heard, Jin’s blowjobs _are_ a big deal.

He feels the front of his shirt being pushed up and Jin’s tongue on his belly ring, his abdomen automatically contracting at the touch. He wills his body not to shake because that’s giving in, and he’s not ready to give in yet. Yamapi can be very stubborn and this is one of those times, because in his mind it’s okay to give in once it’s happening and it’s about getting off. Anytime before that makes it about Jin.

Yamapi tries to control his breathing as Jin trails fingertips along Yamapi’s waistline. He _doesn’t_ like it, he _doesn’t_ want it, he’s _not_ getting hard. His lip is also not being sucked harshly into his mouth to stifle a low, traitorous noise as Jin starts unfastening his pants with his teeth.

“Look at me,” Jin says darkly, and Yamapi automatically snaps his eyes open to find Jin glaring at him through his fringe of bangs. “I won’t let you imagine it’s some bitch doing this to you. It’s me, dammit. Fucking _watch me_.”

Reluctantly, both because he doesn’t want to give Jin the satisfaction and because his head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds, he sinks down further into the couch so that his neck is straight and he can focus on the man between his legs just as Jin chuckles happily and presses his face into Yamapi’s crotch.

“Good Pi,” Jin’s mumbling, the vibrations making Yamapi ache while his hands tug down Yamapi’s pants just enough for his cock to spring free, so hard it hurts, and when Jin breathes hot air on it, Yamapi no longer has any shame. His groan makes Jin groan, and there’s a flash of something like heat in his eyes before his nails are on Yamapi’s thighs again.

Yamapi sneaks a look to the side to see their guests staring intently, Koyama now grasping onto Shige like he’d fall over without the extra support and blinking compulsively. Shige’s expression is more curious, completely unabashed in his inebriated state, and he keeps his eyes on Jin like he’s mentally taking notes.

Half-expecting Jin to snap at him again, Yamapi is pleasantly surprised when his attention is demanded in a much more gratifying way. His cock slips through Jin’s lips like it’s his home, Jin’s dark eyes mocking him as Yamapi watches him suck in and out completely voluntarily. Yamapi forgets about Koyama and Shige, pretty much everybody he’s ever met in his life except for Jin and Jin’s hot mouth and the way Jin’s tongue is applying pressure just where he wants it.

Until he lets Yamapi fall from his lips and chuckles sardonically at Yamapi’s whine, leaning his head on Yamapi’s thigh and slowly running a finger up and down his glistening length. “Tell me how good it is.”

Yamapi groans exasperatedly. “No.”

“Then I’ll stop,” Jin says simply, his eyes daring Yamapi to disobey.

“Jin…”

“That’s a start.” Jin circles the head of Yamapi’s cock with his tongue and pulls back again, waiting.

“I hate you,” Yamapi spits, rolling his hips towards nothing and feeling his face brighten in embarrassment.

“Either you can stroke my ego or you can finish yourself off right here in front of everyone,” Jin goes on, using his teeth a little on the tip and almost making Yamapi come in his face. “Which would be less humiliating?”

Yamapi considers his options very, _very_ quickly. He can’t look at his friends, can’t even look at Jin as he swallows his pride along with a frustrated noise. “Jin, please, it’s so good.”

Humming approvingly, Jin sucks Yamapi back in and Yamapi nearly arches off of the couch. He doesn’t want to think about the smug look that’s undoubtedly on Jin’s face, only the feeling of his mouth encasing him and creating an airtight suction. Jin’s done fucking around and Yamapi feels every bit of it, the words rolling off of his tongue without his permission as the tension coils in his belly.

“Jin, fuck, you’re amazing. Don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop…”

He doesn’t, rewarding Yamapi by moving faster, making it tighter, taking him in as deep as he can and holding him down when Yamapi tries to push up. A low rumble starts in Yamapi’s throat, his head indenting the back of the couch as the tension disperses, Jin’s name softly falling from his lips while his orgasm surges through his entire body and leaves him completely limp and breathless.

When he opens his eyes, Jin’s still there, licking his lips and looking entirely too proud of himself. “Good Pi,” he says again, leaning up to pet Yamapi’s hair after tucking him back into his pants. Yamapi’s almost certain that Jin’s going to kiss him, but he doesn’t, simply curling up in Yamapi’s lap like he belongs there and laying his head on Yamapi’s shoulder. He pokes Yamapi in the nose and adds, “It’s your turn.”

“Huh?” Yamapi responds distractedly, the game long forgotten.

“You still want to play right?” Jin asks, and Yamapi shifts his eyes down to see that Jin’s not addressing him but Koyama and Shige, who… god, it takes all of Yamapi’s strength to look at them, and he doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry when he sees their faces.

Koyama’s still holding onto Shige but it’s more lax, his expression a mixture of amazement and maybe even admiration while Shige just looks impressed. They both appear a little more sober, a lot more aware, and very… vulnerable. It occurs to Yamapi that Jin might have a little more insight into their lack of relationship than Yamapi does, and that whole display was just to prove that it’s okay to be like that with your best friend. The thought of Jin doing anything that isn’t directly for his own gratification seems kind of outrageous, but it’s just the kind of shit he would pull to justify blowing Yamapi.

“Shige,” Yamapi says, still breathless. “Truth or dare.”

Shige actually seems to have expected it. He laughs uncomfortably and wiggles out of Koyama’s hold, his eyes low and his voice even. “I’m fucked either way, aren’t I?”

Yamapi feels the need to hug him, but Koyama gets there first. “It’s okay, Shige-chan! I won’t make fun of you if you pick Truth. You don’t have to do anything embarrassing if you don’t want to.”

If that isn’t a full-out confession, Yamapi doesn’t know what is. He can practically feel Koyama’s special love for Shige radiating the room, and Yamapi could probably dare Shige to let Jin fuck him and Koyama would hold his hand the entire time, whispering words of comfort and promising him ice cream as soon as it’s over.

Or he may lock himself in the bathroom and cry his eyes out, Yamapi never knows with Koyama.

“Dare,” Shige says clearly, lifting his eyes to meet Yamapi’s.

Koyama trembles a little. Jin keeps trying to whisper ideas in Yamapi’s ear, but Yamapi nudges him away and ignores the filthy words that are coming out of his mouth. He meets Shige’s determined stare, notes the level of toxicity in his eyes and considers Koyama’s neurotic hair-twirling.

“I dare you,” says Yamapi slowly, “to do what you said you wanted to do earlier.”

“Huh?” say both Koyama and Jin.

“To Kei,” Yamapi clarifies.

“Eh?” Koyama squeaks, glancing warily at Shige. “What does Shige want to do to me?”

Shige ignores him and narrows his eyes at Yamapi. “Not with you two here.”

Jin makes a buzzer sound and flashes a cheeky smile. “That’s against the rules, Kato-kun. There must be witnesses to ensure that the dare is performed properly.”

“Kei-chan will be the witness,” Shige contests, the corners of his lips turning up in a smirk. “Besides, you’ll be able to hear him from your room.”

Now Koyama’s face starts to pale. “Shige wouldn’t… hurt me?”

“Of course not,” Shige says dismissively, not taking his eyes off of Yamapi.

“Then why would I -” Koyama stops short as his brain cells presumably rub together, followed by a gasp. “Shige!”

“Shhh!” Shige hisses. “I’m winning.”

Jin laughs out loud. “No you’re not. I’m not moving, which means Yamapi’s not moving. I actually have no clue what you’re going to do and I’m kind of excited for it.”

Koyama pokes Shige in the shoulder and smiles shyly when Shige turns his head. “It’s okay if they stay. I don’t mind.”

“I do,” Shige grumbles.

“Just…” Koyama takes a deep breath as he plays with his fingers in his lap. “Just do it.”

Shige’s eyes snap to Koyama’s face, watching him bite his lip as the rest of Shige turns as well. The back of his neck is sweating a little, Yamapi notices, and he scratches his hair nervously before looking away. “Um… close your eyes, please.”

Koyama giggles before obediently fluttering his eyes shut, his lip still in his teeth and making Yamapi a tiny bit jealous of Shige.

“I can do that too,” Jin whispers in his ear, and Yamapi swears that Jin can read his damn mind.

Shige appears to be psyching himself up, nodding decidedly before placing his hands on either side of Koyama and leaning forward to press his lips tentatively to Koyama’s neck.

Yamapi jumps with Koyama, but only because Jin’s playing follow the leader with considerably more confidence. However, that last part becomes debatable as Koyama leans back on the arm of the couch and pulls Shige down with him, exposing more of his neck and mumbling Shige’s name. Shige nestles comfortably on top of Koyama with one hand in his hair, the other on his hip as he hovers over him enough to keep their lower halves from touching.

At least until Koyama rolls his hips, making the briefest contact with Shige that makes the latter groan deeply and suck harder on Koyama’s neck. Technically the dare is over, Yamapi muses, but neither one seems in a hurry to stop. He feels that he should give them privacy and retreat to his room, but Jin is a complete deadweight in his lap and a closer look shows his eyelids slowly drooping as he dozes off on Yamapi’s shoulder. The _sober_ one has fallen asleep and Yamapi doesn’t have the heart to wake him or possibly interrupt Koyama and Shige in his efforts to move.

This is his justification for continuing to watch, anyway. It doesn’t take long for Jin to take his unconscious stance of snuggling Yamapi, arms squeezing around him and head resting right over Yamapi’s heart. Automatically Yamapi’s fingers comb through Jin’s hair and Jin makes a soft noise, a real, genuine smile forming on his face.

A shrill moan from Koyama breaks Yamapi’s concentration, and his attention returns to them just in time to see Koyama arch completely and slip his hands in Shige’s back pockets, forcefully bringing them together. Shige is red-faced and breathless, his eyes glazed over like he’s unseeing and his body shaking a little at Koyama’s forwardness. He finally abandons Koyama’s neck, revealing a few tiny red marks that are overlooked in favor of Koyama’s face, his lips parted and the narrowest slit in his eyes with so much emotion pouring from them that Yamapi feels it on the other side of the couch.

Shige obviously feels it too, descending upon Koyama without any hesitation, swallowing Koyama’s startled gasp before the latter reciprocates happily and runs his tongue between Shige’s lips until they open for him. Yamapi can feel that too, and he’s starting to wonder if he’s having an out-of-body experience until Jin stirs and blinks up at him.

“Your heartbeat is really fast,” he mumbles, sighing sleepily.

Yamapi grunts his acknowledgement, not taking his eyes off of the couple at the other end of the couch. They were definitely not together before tonight, yet they’re moving against each other like it’s second nature, Shige’s hand slipping under Koyama’s shirt and Koyama’s fingers trailing around Shige’s waist to disappear between them in a way that makes Shige groan more shamelessly and snap his hips towards Koyama with intent.

“You’re such a pervert,” Jin whispers with a giggle, tugging on Yamapi’s shirt collar. “Leave them be and take me to bed.”

“I am not carrying you all the way to your bed,” Yamapi hisses, realizing after the fact that he and Jin could probably be yelling at each other and go unnoticed with as far lost into each other Koyama and Shige are.

“You’re right,” says Jin. “You’re carrying me to _your_ bed. Save me the trouble of going in there myself.”

Yamapi sighs, but Jin has a point. Sometimes he doesn’t understand why Jin even has his own room. The fact still stands that he doesn’t want to carry Jin anywhere, doesn’t even really want to move himself. If he has to sit here while Koyama and Shige have sex in front of him, so be it. In his defense, it’s _his_ couch, even if it was Jin’s idea to buy it.

“Pervert,” Jin says again, curling back up into Yamapi’s half-embrace with an entirely too amused look on his face.

Yamapi ignores him in favor of the scene in front of him, which has kind of hit a plateau. They’re kissing sloppily, breathing heavily with their hands flying up and down in each other’s pants, but neither one seems to want to take the initiative to move it to the next level or even finish first. Yamapi can’t understand that and Jin looks bewildered as well.

“Play along,” Jin whispers, grabbing Yamapi’s hand, placing it on his crotch, and letting out the loudest, raunchiest moan Yamapi has ever heard, right in his ear.

He almost laughs, because it’s quite funny, but they’ve succeeded in breaking through Koyama and Shige’s lust-filled barrier and now he has to follow through. He already knows that nothing good can come out of this, and with that in mind it’s actually easier to fondle Jin and lean down to tongue his earring. It’s no secret that Jin likes that, even though he was already hard, and Yamapi can tell that his next moan is real.

He also has the added plus of being able to hiss death threats in Jin’s ear. “If you try to fuck me, I swear to god I will punt you out the window and sell all of your shit on Ebay.”

Jin chuckles and pushes up against Yamapi’s hand. “It’s so hot when you try to fight me,” he gasps, reaching up to slide his hand up the back of Yamapi’s neck into his hair. “But it’d be even hotter if you stopped.”

Yamapi makes a strangled noise of protest when Jin crushes their mouths together, but really, he’s the one whose hand is creeping down the front of Jin’s pants and he’s the one who’s leading the kiss. Jin’s letting him, he knows, all in the name of bringing Koyama and Shige together. Or in the name of bringing Yamapi and Jin together; Yamapi’s still not sure what Jin’s intentions are. All he knows is that he’s worked up, and if Jin’s offering, he’ll take it.

His peripheral vision shows Koyama letting go first, his face a thing of beauty as he wails Shige’s name and spills into his hand. Shige’s so flustered that he keeps skipping his breaths, staring at the substance on his hand like he doesn’t know what to do with it. Koyama’s cringing, probably thinking that Shige’s going to get disgusted and yell at him, but then Jin of all people stretches across the couch and takes one of Shige’s fingers into his mouth, sucking purposefully and licking his lips when he’s had enough.

“ _That_ is what you do,” Jin says, clearly taking pride in the absolutely violated look on Shige’s face. “Unless, you know, you want to use it to get him ready.”

Yamapi smacks him while Koyama tries to hide his embarrassed laughter behind the couch pillow. “Jin!”

“What?” Jin asks innocently, leaning back on his knees and fisting Yamapi’s shirt to bring him closer. “You want to taste?”

He sticks his tongue out over his shoulder, flicking it up and down, and that’s the last straw. Yamapi’s had it up to _here_ with Jin and his sluttish ways. He captures Jin’s mouth and doesn’t let go, swallowing Jin’s surprised noises and denying him when he tries to turn around all the way. In one motion he tears his mouth away and growls directly into Jin’s ear. “If there’s something you want me to use, you need to get it _now_.”

Yamapi has never seen Jin run so fast in his life. He scrambles off of the couch, flies to his room, and returns with a jar of something or other that’s tossed towards the middle of the couch while Jin dives back on top of Yamapi. Yamapi’s foot accidentally kicks Shige, but he can’t apologize due to an abundance of Jin, who’s like an excited puppy in the way he’s kissing Yamapi and stripping their clothes off.

“Shige,” he hears Koyama say. “Do you want me like that?”

There’s a pause, and Yamapi’s straining to hear while Jin takes one of his hands hostage.

“I want you like everything,” Shige replies.

Even though it doesn’t make sense, Koyama squeals happily and there’s some shuffling by Yamapi’s legs. “Switch places with me, Shige-chan.” Yamapi almost chokes when he adds, “And do what Yamapi does to Akanishi-kun.”

Jin chuckles against his lips and pulls back enough to taunt. “Now you have to go through with it.” He leans down to place his mouth by Yamapi’s ear, his next words a whisper. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“No idea,” Yamapi hisses back, starting to feel a little anxious.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you,” Jin says, dropping his voice, and with his fingers on top of Yamapi’s, he slides them between his legs and circles the first one around his most intimate area, gasping in a way that makes Yamapi skip a breath. “Fuck, Pi, I want you so bad. This usually doesn’t feel good.”

Yamapi doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just grunts and looks over Jin’s shoulder to where Shige has Koyama in his lap, facing the opposite way, his pants halfway down his thighs while Shige fumbles with the jar. He makes Yamapi even more nervous just looking at him. His hand is shaky as it disappears between himself and Koyama, but then Koyama’s head is on Shige’s shoulder and his lips are on Shige’s ear, murmuring words of encouragement and promises of how good it will feel.

Jin has this low, continuous rumble going on, the pitch and tempo of which fluctuate as Jin urges Yamapi’s forefinger in and out. Despite being a giant whore, Jin is tighter than any girl Yamapi has ever been with, and he almost comes in his pants just thinking about being inside him.

Koyama’s moaning, but Yamapi barely notices it over Jin. He sees Koyama’s face contort as Shige becomes more confident in his actions, but Jin’s voice is the one he hears, the tiny incoherent pleas that fuel Yamapi to push in another finger without Jin’s guidance, fighting through the resistance of Jin’s body to open him up.

Jin’s face is pressed into his neck and his arms are looped around Yamapi’s shoulders, holding on for dear life like it’s his first time, and then he starts pushing back and groans with his entire body when Yamapi hits something deep inside him. He manages to form the syllables of Yamapi’s real first name and that’s when Yamapi knows that this is serious, that he’s really about to have sex with Jin and he doesn’t think it’s completely out of convenience.

That thought should scare him, but Jin’s whimpering in his ear and begging for more and Yamapi’s pretty sure that nothing short of Godzilla breaking down the front door would scare him right now. The third finger is almost an afterthought, and when Jin cringes Yamapi automatically rubs his back and kisses his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, and means it.

Jin’s hair flinging in his face means that he’s shaking his head, and his voice sounds a little choked up as he speaks. “Please…”

It’s echoed by Koyama, who’s leaning back against Shige with his head turned as far as it goes to kiss him, Shige’s free hand laced with Koyama’s on his hip and both of them engrossed in their own little world again.

Yamapi searches for the jar and finds it on the floor, taking it upon himself to coat his cock and pull his fingers from Jin. He nudges Jin’s face until he lifts up, looking at him expectantly, and Yamapi takes a deep breath before admitting defeat. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Jin’s bracing himself and clutching onto Yamapi’s shoulders as he slowly sinks down onto him, and Yamapi thinks that his brain might implode from the pressure that’s surrounding him. Jin is very tense and Yamapi can feel every bit of it; it’s physically hurting both of them.

“Jin, relax,” Yamapi whispers desperately, reaching for Jin’s face and guiding him down for a kiss. “Relax, baby.”

It’s like those are the magic words that hold the key to Jin’s body. His muscles immediately expand and let Yamapi all the way in, the heat enveloping him and squeezing his entire length before Jin even starts moving. Once he does, however, Yamapi no longer has any control over anything and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Low groans escape his lungs as Jin leans back to ride him, moving his hips the way only he can and staring down at Yamapi with lust-filled eyes.

All of Yamapi’s energy that isn’t focused on not coming so soon is keeping his eyes open, a bare squint that is just enough to let him watch Jin and only Jin as he bounces up and down on him, one hand trailing down Yamapi’s chest and playing with his belly ring before wrapping around his own cock and tugging dutifully. It gets so tight so fast that Yamapi can’t stop himself; he digs his fingers into the flesh above Jin’s hips and thrusts up into him, over and over, crying out while Jin’s wails get higher until they both still, Jin’s insides nearly suffocating Yamapi and making it impossible to hold back any longer.

He barely feels the spurts on his belly as he lets go, continuing to be stimulated until Jin’s body finally releases him. He also collapses on top of him, putting a damper on the pleasant aftershocks but had he been in his right mind, Yamapi would have expected it.

Koyama and Shige are still going strong, both moaning declarations of love that make Yamapi roll his eyes. He pokes Jin in the belly and ignores the whine. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Together?” Jin inquires.

“May as well,” Yamapi replies exasperatedly.

Jin leans up on his knees and frowns. “The difference between us and them,” he says slowly, hoisting himself into a standing position, “is that with them, it’s not just about sex on _both_ sides.” Without bothering to grab his clothes, he heads down the hallway and shuts his door firmly behind him.

Yamapi’s considering his options when Koyama explodes practically right before his eyes. Shige’s got a death grip on him, barely keeping his hold while Koyama’s whole body contracts and he comes in his own hand, Shige’s continuous pants ending in a low groan directly after.

They don’t seem to notice that he’s still there as they softly kiss and touch like they’re the only ones in each other’s eyes, which Yamapi believes is the way it should be. He starts to get up and leave the room when a small voice makes him stop in his tracks.

“Thanks, Yamashita-kun.”

It’s Shige, not Koyama, and those words spoken from that person lead Yamapi to his inevitable conclusion. He nods towards the glowing new couple and holds his head high as he approaches the door of his fate, and for the first time ever _he_ is the one who crawls into Jin’s bed and holds him through the night.

The next morning, Yamapi expects to wake to chaos, but when Jin and Shige can’t stop smiling and Koyama’s making breakfast, Yamapi knows that all is right in the world today.

Until he notices that Koyama’s wearing a pair of his jeans. “Are those my pants?” he asks carefully.

Koyama nods. “I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed them. I don’t know where mine are. I can’t find them anywhere.”

Maybe Yamapi should doubt his leader skills after all.


End file.
